


[F4M] A match(a) made in heaven [SFW] [Matcha Latte] [Strangers to Lovers] [Stood Up] [Reverse Comfort] [Reverse Confession] [First Kiss]

by Copinwith2Dgirls



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copinwith2Dgirls/pseuds/Copinwith2Dgirls
Summary: Tags:[SFW] [Matcha Latte] [Strangers to Lovers] [Stood Up] [Reverse Comfort] [Reverse Confession] [First Kiss]Summary:You are being stood up by a blind date in your favorite coffeehouse. Feeling hurt, you try to leave so that you dont start crying in public.As you were going to leave the barista( the Listener) brought you your favorite drink. He asks if he can keep you company.Once he sat down and you guys talked about your situation you cant stop the tears anymore.He tries to calm you down and denies the mean things you say about yourself and suddenly confesses to you.
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] A match(a) made in heaven [SFW] [Matcha Latte] [Strangers to Lovers] [Stood Up] [Reverse Comfort] [Reverse Confession] [First Kiss]

**Author's Note:**

> SFX recommendations:
> 
> Coffehouse ambience: https://freesound.org/people/buzzatsea/sounds/562863/  
> Matcha Latte on table: https://freesound.org/people/dersuperanton/sounds/435557/
> 
> Everything is free to change if you feel like it.
> 
> Key:  
> (Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions  
> [Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.
> 
> +++++ ALL SFX ARE OPTIONAL +++++

[SFX: busy coffeehouse ambience]  
[sniffling]  
(sad, on the edge of a breakdown)  
What an asshole.  
[sniffle]  
He told me that we would meet here at 3pm.  
I am waiting for 2 hours.  
[sniffle]  
He seemed so nice.  
So genuine.  
So nice.  
[sniffle]  
I should just go home and stop embarrassing myself any more than...  
[SFX: A matcha latte being placed on the tabel]  
(suprised)  
Whats this?.  
A Matcha Latte?   
(tries to hide the fact you almost cried)  
[sniffle]  
I am sorry but I didnt order anything. 

[pause] 

(confused)  
Oh it is your treat?  
But why? 

[pause]

(still trying to hide your crying)  
Ohh no I wasnt crying.  
Its the allergies.  
[faked laughing]  
They are really bad right now.  
But thank you anyway for trying to cheer me up. 

[pause]

(sad)  
Is it that obvious?  
Shit.  
I wish I could lie better.  
[sad sigh]  
Yeah I was crying.  
I am sorry that I disturbed any other customers.  
I think I should really go right now.

[pause]

(confused)  
Why not ?

[pause]

Ohh the matcha latte.  
Right.  
It would be a shame if you had to throw it away.  
You know, it happens to be my favorite.  
I order it almost every time. 

[pause] 

(confused)  
Wait you knew already?  
But how?

[pause] 

(embarrassed)  
Ohh right, you are working here.  
[trying to hide being ashamed with a short "haha"]  
(amazed)  
But still, to remember my order.  
You must have a amazing memory to remember that for all of your regulars.  
(shy)  
Well you made it with me in mind so now I really cant let you throw it away.  
Thank you. 

[pause]

(repeating)  
Do I mind if you would keep me company?  
(flustered)  
I-I mean you can if you want but is this really ok?  
You are working right now and I dont want you to get in trouble with your boss.

[pause]

(repeating)  
You took a break?  
(super shy)  
F-For me?  
But why?

[pause]

(flustered)  
Ohh you dont have to cheer me up.  
Today was just supposed to be...  
[short pause]  
[anxious]  
Its really nothing big dont worry please. 

[pause]

(anxious)  
Are you sure you want to listen to the mess that is me right now?

[pause]

(shy)  
O-OK.  
[Taking a sip]  
So today I was supposed to go on a date with someone.  
We met online and today was the day we wanted to meet for the first time.  
But as you saw...  
(getting really sad)  
[sniffle]  
I was sitting here alone all the time.  
Waiting for him to come.  
[sniffle]  
At first I thought that he was maybe hold up by traffic.  
But as the time went on I was getting more and more anxious.  
I think 10 minutes after the time we agreed to meet I tried to text him. 

[pause]

[sniffle]  
No he never answered.  
I was thinking maybe he couldnt check his phone or maybe something happend so I decided to wait some more time.  
[sniffle]

[pause] 

(sad)  
But its been over an hour and he still hasnt replied.  
I bet he saw me and came to realize that he just isnt into me.  
He was probably expecting a gorgeous woman to sit her waiting for him.  
And in the end it was just me.  
[sniffle going over to light crying]  
No wonder he never showed up.  
Or never answered my texts.  
[crying]  
[The Listener carasses over your hand, trying to calm you down]  
Thanks for carassing my hand [sniffle]  
I really needed some consolation right now  
[sniffle]

[pause]

You are right.  
[sniffle]  
I should try to calm down  
[Takeing another sip]  
And this is helping alot.

[pause]

(agreeing)  
Uh-huh.  
[sniffle]  
Its good.  
[Taking another sip]  
Thanks again.

[pause]

[sniffle]  
(sad)  
I am such a fool.  
Even though I tried my best to look good today.  
I cant trick anyone into thinking I am attractive.

[pause]

[sniffle]  
Ohh you dont have to lie to cheer me up.  
But thank you anyway.

[pause]

(repeating)  
You are not lying?  
[sniffle]  
Are you serious?

[pause]

(repeating)  
You were wondering why I looked even more enchanting than I do the other days?  
(suprised and flustered)  
Me?  
E-E-Enchanting?  
[sniffle]  
(mood rising)  
Thank you. 

[pause]

Yeah I tried really hard for today.  
I wanted to make him fall for me you know.

[pause]

(repeating)  
Did I love him?  
(not sure)  
I dont think so.  
I mean he was sweet in our texts but its not like I would fall in love just from that.  
But I was hoping that it could have developed into something like love.  
And deep inside I think I was hoping for it to be like in the movies.  
[taking a sip]  
You know, love at first sight and everything around it. 

[pause]

(wondering)  
I'm not sure if I really believe in it to be honest.  
But I would want to.  
How about you?

[pause]  
(shy repeating)  
Y-You believe in it?  
Was it like that for you and your significant other or...  
(suprised)  
Wait you are single?  
How can a handsome man like you not have a...  
[realizes what slipped out]  
(super nervous)  
I-I-I-I didnt meant to say that.  
I mean I would be lying if I said you are not ...  
(small voice)  
attractive  
(back to normal voice, still super nervous)  
But I dont want to hit on you.  
I mean I am just this girl you saw crying in the store you are working in.  
I'm sorry today was a rollercoaster for my emotions.  
My mind just went blank for a second there.

[pause]

(repeating in a small voice)  
You are not bothered?  
Even if I was trying to hit on you?  
(back to normal voice, shy)  
Are you sure?

[pause]

(confused)  
Why are you looking at the counter?  
Did they call you back to work?  
As I was saying I really dont want you to get in trouble because of me.

[pause]

(confused repeating)  
You just checked if someone is looking?  
Why would you hmpf...  
[interrupted by a kiss on the lips from the listener]  
(shocked + flustered)  
You...  
You kissed me.

[pause]

(flustered)  
No you dont need to apologize.  
It...  
It felt really good. 

[pause]

Yeah you can kiss me again.  
[some gentle kisses]  
You are really good at this  
[giggles]

[pause]

(repeating)  
You missed my smile?  
(flustered repeating)  
You think its cute?  
T-Thank you. 

[pause]

(nervous repeating)  
You want to tell me something?  
S-Sure.  
What is it?

[pause]

(shocked, tears of joy starting to appear)  
Are you sure?  
You dont say that just to cheer me up right?  
[sniffle followed by giggles]  
I cant belive it.  
(repeating)  
You fell for me the first time I entered this store?  
[tears of joy]  
You really like me huh?  
[sniffle]

[pause]

(happy)  
Of course you are allowed to like me.  
(shy)  
I-I think I like you too.  
You are always so nice to me.  
But not only to me.  
Every other customer must feel the same way.  
You have this genuine smile on your face.  
Like you really mean it when you wish us a good day.  
And the times we had some smalltalk you always gave me this feeling that you actually care.  
(for this sentence shyness increases alot, the voice gets small in the sentence)  
You are one of the reasons I come to this store so often.

[pause]

(happy)  
You are getting so red right now.  
[laughing]

[pause]

(flustered)  
No I am not getting all red as well!

[pause]

(shy repeating)  
You think its cute?  
(pouty)  
Shut up.  
You are cute.  
Confessing to me like that. 

[pause]

(repeating)  
Do I want to go out once your shift is over?  
(happy)  
Yes!  
I would love to.  
How long till its done?

[pause]

(repeating)  
45 minutes?  
Ohh in that case I would just wait if that is okay with you.

[pause]

(repeating)  
It is?  
(happy)  
Great!

[pause]

(repeating)  
Your break is almost over?  
(disappointed)  
Okay.

[pause]

(nervous)  
Before you go, can I maybe get one more kiss?  
[a gentle last kiss]  
(flustered)  
Thank you.

[pause]

(happy)  
Now back to work with you.  
Ohh and if you could bring me a new matcha latte you would be the best!  
[laughing]

[pause]

(repeating)  
It was already on your mind huh?  
Thats what I call customer service.  
[laughing]  
Now hurry!  
If you get in trouble you might risk our date!  
(happy)  
We can talk the entire evening.  
[happy sigh]  
I cant wait.


End file.
